


Guide to the Moonlit Series

by mymoonyandstars



Series: The Moonlit Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonyandstars/pseuds/mymoonyandstars
Summary: Forget what's been going on in the series? Just want some more information? This will help! This guide is meant to serve as a comprehensive guide to all things in the Moonlit universe!If you're not reading the Moonlit series, this will be of absolutely no use. However, if you've been sucked in - welcome! Here's hopefully a super handy guide for you to catch up and get up to speed!This guide is very much a work in progress as there are nearly a million words for me to go through.
Series: The Moonlit Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome to the Moonlit-verse

The Moonlit Universe is the long-haul series about Emma Lupin and her adventures in the wizarding world. Covering all seven books, Emma's story is an almost entirely original story set within the Potter-verse with canon-divergence. Tons of OC characters with mentions of **book** canon events. The series is full of mystery, angst, family drama, and **a ton** of werewolves.

The series isn't meant to necessarily be a happy series, but it's a series all the same. There are highs and lows as Emma experiences life in peace-time and during the war. What comes after the war? Well, we'll see...

This guide contains spoilers, so please proceed with caution!

  


#  **Completed**

[Year One: A Window to the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823701/chapters/49500332)

_Emma was just a normal orphan living her life the best she could in an unassuming children’s home. While she had her struggles nothing could have prepared her for the world she was about to enter. A mysterious past, a family she didn’t remember with secrets of their own, a curious magical school that seemed like the stuff of dreams. Will her new world give her the answers and life she’s longed for, or will her mysterious past finally catch up with her and thrust her into a destiny years in the making?_

[Year Two: Dark Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075381/chapters/52682827)

_Emma Lupin's life is perfect, or as perfect as a young witch attending a school of magic's life can be. But not everything is safe and sound at Hogwarts. Can Emma survive her second year of school with her own monsters as the rest of the school focuses on the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets? Or will she meet her fate to the demons she never expected?_

[Year Three: Daughter of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729547/chapters/59779345)

_Emma Lupin's second year at Hogwarts was terrible. Her third year is set to be her best year yet as her father is the newest Defense professor. However, there are two issues. There's a serial killer on the loose and her father is keeping big secrets from her. Will this be the year Emma learns the truth about her father? Or will this year's events push them further apart?_

#  **In Progress**

[Year 4: The Marauder's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216190/chapters/66482038)

_Emma Lupin was just settling into her new life when everything was taken away from her. Between new anti-werewolf legislation, secret meetings with Greyback, and discovering the full secrets of her past, her journey is just beginning. Stripped of her identity, Emma has to grow up and rely on unlikely allies to bring her family back together. Will anything ever be the same?_

[Moonlit One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662209/chapters/51657571)

_A series of one-shots that accompany The Moonlit Series._

_These stories are designed to be supplemental pieces that go along with the series. These one-shots are not designed to be read as stand-alone pieces. Rating for the potential of darker and more mature themes later on._

#  **Upcoming**

Year 5: Veil of Shadows

Year 6: Mark of the Beast

Year 7: Mischief Managed

Trilogy Book 1

Trilogy Book 2

Trilogy Book 3

Prequel

Spin-off 1

  


#  **On Hold**

[A Moonlit Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827719/chapters/68127751)

_A daily, holiday themed prompt challenge of one shots to follow along with the Moonlit series. None of these one shots will be linear and will cover multiple Christmas holiday moments in time, including prequel moments for the series._


	2. Hogwarts Class of 91-98

_While most characters are canon, some have had some creative liberty taken. Some characters were only listed as vague descriptions or had no last names. These characters have been added in, but aren’t always seen in the story, but they do exist! All care has been taken to make sure that certain characters were placed in the correct houses, but again - not all characters had houses or blood status listed._

# The Hufflepuffs

  1. Hannah Abbott - Half-blood
  2. Susan Bones - Half-blood
  3. Justin Finch-Fletchley - Muggle-born
  4. Leanne Foster - Pure-blood
  5. Wayne Hopkins - Half-blood
  6. Megan Jones - Half-blood
  7. Emma Lupin - Half-blood
  8. Ernest Macmillan - Pure-blood
  9. Roger Malone - Half-blood
  10. Sally Smith - Pure-blood



# The Slytherins

  1. Millicent Bulstrode - Half-blood
  2. Vincent Crabbe - Pure-blood
  3. Tracey Davis - Half-blood
  4. Benji Fraser - Half-blood
  5. Gregory Goyle - Pure-blood
  6. Daphne Greengrass - Pure-blood
  7. Draco Malfoy - Pure-blood
  8. Persephone Moon - Half-blood
  9. Theodore Nott - Pure-blood
  10. Pansy Parkinson - Pure-blood
  11. Samantha Runcorn - Pure-blood
  12. Louise Saunders - Half-blood
  13. Eduardo Walsh - Half-blood
  14. Mauricius Webb - Pure-blood
  15. Blaise Zabini - Pure-blood



# The Gryffindors

  1. Lavender Brown - Pure-blood
  2. Kellah Donaldson - Muggle-born
  3. Fay Dunbar - Pure-blood
  4. Seamus Finnigan - Half-blood
  5. Hermione Granger - Muggle-born
  6. Charlotte Lewis - Half-blood
  7. Neville Longbottom - Pure-blood
  8. Morag Macdougal - Pure-blood
  9. Parvati Patil - Pure-blood
  10. Sally-Anne Perks - Half-blood
  11. Harry Potter - Half-blood
  12. Sophie Roper - Half-blood
  13. Dean Thomas - Half-blood
  14. Emma Vane - Pure-blood
  15. Ronald Weasley - Pure-blood



****

# The Ravenclaws

  1. Terry Boot - Half-blood
  2. Mandy Brocklehurst - Half-blood
  3. Michael Corner - Half-blood
  4. Stephen Cornfoot - Pure-blood
  5. Kevin Entwhistle - Muggle-born
  6. Alice Ferguson - Half-blood
  7. Anthony Goldstein - Half-blood
  8. Sue Li - Half-blood
  9. Amanda Palmer - Muggle-born
  10. Padma Patil - Pure-blood
  11. Nicholas Reid - Half-blood
  12. Oliver Rivers - Muggle-born
  13. Lisa Turpin - Muggle-born




	3. The Marauder's Era Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the timeline for events that take place before the main series begins.

****

**14 October, 1929** \- Lyall Lupin born

 **27 January, 1934** \- Hope Lupin (nee Howell) born

 **8 December, 1945** \- Fenrir Greyback born

 **19 June, 1958** \- Ellis Moon is born

 **3 November, 1959** \- Sirius Black born

 **10 March, 1960** \- Remus Lupin is born

 **7 April, 1960** \- Sage Moon (nee Black) is born

 **27 October, 1960** \- Judas Nickels is born

 **26 August, 1961** \- Margaret Lupin is born

 **12 November, 1962** \- Elara Douglas is born

 **16 February, 1965** \- Remus attacked by Fenrir Greyback

 **1 September, 1968** \- Ellis Moon enters first year at Hogwarts  
Ellis is sorted into Ravenclaw

 **Sometime in 1970** \- the first Wizarding War begins

 **1 September, 1971** \- The Marauders and Sage enter first year of Hogwarts  
Remus and Sirius both sorted into Gryffindor  
Sage is sorted into Slytherin

 **1 September, 1972** \- Marauders second year, Margaret and Jude enter first year of Hogwarts  
Margaret sorted into Hufflepuff  
Jude sorted into Ravenclaw

 **1 September, 1973** \- Elara Douglas enters first year of Hogwarts  
Elara sorted into Hufflepuff

 **16 February, 1974** \- Greyson Fenmore is born

 **30 June, 1978** \- Marauders graduate from Hogwarts

 **29 June, 1979** \- Margaret and Jude graduate from Hogwarts

 **9 September, 1979** \- Emma Lupin is born

 **22 December, 1979** \- Persephone Moon is born

 **20 June, 1980** \- Elara Douglas graduates from Hogwarts

 **30 July, 1980** \- Neville Longbottom is born

 **31 July, 1980** \- Harry Potter is born

 **Between 1 August, 1980 - 30 April, 1981** \- Elara attacked by werewolf, eventually joins Fenrir's pack

 **1 May, 1981** \- Potters go into hiding

 **12 July, 1981** \- Caspian Moon is born

 **31 October, 1981** \- Potter’s murder, Voldemort’s fall, the end of the first Wizarding War

 **1 November, 1981** \- Sirius’s arrest, Emma dropped off at Saint Nicholas Children’s Home

 **1 September, 1985** \- Greyson enters first year of Hogwarts  
Greyson is sorted into Slytherin


	4. A Window to the Past Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is currently **incomplete and in progress**

**13 July, 1991** \- Emma receives Hogwarts letter  
  
**26 July, 1991** \- _full moon_

 **27 July, 1991** \- Emma brought to Diagon Alley

 **31 July, 1991** \- Emma meets Remus for the “first” time

 **1 August, 1991** \- Emma brought home to Lupin cottage

 **25 August, 1991** \- full moon

 **1 September, 1991** \- Emma’s first day at Hogwarts, meets Persephone and Neville for the “first” time  
Emma sorted into Hufflepuff  
Persephone sorted into Slytherin

 **9 September, 1991** \- Emma's 12th birthday

 **31 October, 1991** \- Emma, Harry, Ron, and Hermione deal with the troll in the bathroom

 **18 December, 1991** \- sees parents for the first time

 **20 December, 1991** \- official end of fall term

 **6 January, 1992** \- start of winter term

 **10 April, 1992** \- end of winter term

 **12 April, 1992** \- Emma adopted

 **17 April, 1992** \- _full moon_ , meets Fenrir for the “first” time

 **20 April, 1992** \- start of spring term

 **26 June, 1992** \- end of spring term

 **27 June, 1992** \- return home from Hogwarts for summer


	5. Dark Tranquility timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is currently **incomplete and in progress**

**27 June, 1992** \- start of summer holiday

 **31 August, 1992** \- end of summer holiday

 **1 September, 1992** \- Emma’s second year at Hogwarts begins

 **9 Setember, 1992** \- Emma's 13th birthday

 **18 December, 1992** \- end of fall term

 **4 January, 1993** \- start of winter term

 **10 March, 1993** \- Remus's 33rd birthday

 **5 April, 1993** \- end of winter term

 **12 April, 1993** \- Emma officially a Lupin for one full year

 **13 April, 1993** \- Margaret Lupin passes away from unknown cause

 **16 April, 1993** \- Margaret's funeral

 **25 April, 1993** \- start of spring term

 **28 May, 1993** \- Chamber of Secrets open, Emma's attempt

 **29 May, 1993** \- students unpetrified

 **4 June, 1993** \- _full moon_ , Emma given potion from adoption

 ****18 June, 1993** \- end of spring term

 **19 June, 1993** \- home from Hogwarts**

** need to double-check - not entirely accurate, I don't believe


	6. Daughter of the Moon timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is **almost complete**

**22 June, 1993 - 28 June, 1993** \- Emma and Remus in Paris

 **1 July, 1993** \- Remus leaves for Paris for work, Sirius visits Lupin cottage as Padfoot

 **3 July, 1993** \- _full moon_

 **6 July, 1993** \- Remus returns from Paris

 **12 July, 1993** \- Albus Dumbledore visits Lupin cottage, Remus signs teaching contract

 **2 August, 1993** \- _full moon_

 **16 August, 1993** \- Trip to Diagon Alley

 **31 August, 1993** \- Full moon, Emma and Persephone sneak out

 **1 September, 1993** \- Emma’s third year at Hogwarts begins, Remus begins teaching

 **2 September, 1993** \- first full day of classes

 **3 September, 1993** \- Emma starts therapy sessions

 **9 September, 1993** \- Emma’s 14th birthday, Boggart lesson

 **18 September, 1993** \- _Emma starts working with Professor Sprout for two hours every other Saturday (not written in book)_

 **30 September, 1993** \- _full moon_

 **1 October, 1993** \- Snape substitute teaching

 **14 October, 1993** \- start of Fall mid-term break

 **15 October, 1993** \- Emma's relapse

 **24 October, 1993** \- End of Fall mid-term break

 **30 October, 1993** \- _full moon_

 **31 October, 1993** \- First Hogsmeade trip, meets Sirius, learns secret, Emma's second failed attempt

 **6 November, 1993** \- Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match

 **28 November, 1993** \- Hogsmeade trip, meets Fenrir

 **29 November, 1993** \- _full moon_

 **17 December, 1993** \- End of fall term, party near the lake

 **18 December, 1993** \- Final Hogsmeade trip of the year, meets Fenrir

 **22 December, 1993** \- therapy consult at St. Mungo's

 **24 December, 1993** \- dinner at Lyall's

 **25 December, 1993** \- Christmas at Hogwarts

 **28 December, 1993** \- _full moon_ , Emma meets Moony for the first time

 **3 January, 1994** \- Start of winter term

 **6 January, 1994** \- Remus starts Harry’s Patronus lessons every Thursday until the Easter holiday break

 **27 January, 1994** \- _full moon_

 **23 February - 27 February, 1994** \- Winter mid-term break

 **25 February, 1994** \- _full moon_

 **10 March, 1994** \- Remus’s 34th birthday

 **27 March, 1994** \- _full moon_

 **1 April, 1994** \- End of winter term

 **2 April - 17 April, 1994** \- Easter holiday break

 **18 April, 1994** \- Start of spring term

 **25 April, 1994** \- _full moon_

 **12 May - 15 May, 1994** \- Spring mid-term break

 **24 May, 1994** \- _full moon_

 **23 June, 1994** \- _full moon_ , events at the Shrieking Shack

 **24 June, 1994** \- Remus resigns

 **26 June, 1994** \- train from Hogwarts to King’s Cross, Remus arrested earlier in the day


	7. The Marauder's Child Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is **current**

**28 June, 1994** \- first article in the Daily Prophet, Emma receives first communication from the Ministry of Magic (Administrative Registration Department)

 **29 June, 1994** \- second article in the Daily Prophet, Emma receives letters from Hermione and George

 **30 June, 1994** \- second communication from the Ministry of Magic (Administrative Registration Department), Emma receives letter from Justin

 **1 July, 1994** \- Remus released from Ministry hold  
Emma receives letters from Neville, Luna, and Hermione  
Emma sends first letter to Remus

 **2 July, 1994** \- third article in the Daily Prophet, third communication from the Ministry of Magic (Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures)  
Emma receives letters from Susan and George  
Emma sends letters to Remus and Harry

 **3 July, 1994** \- Emma receives a letter from Elara

 **4 July, 1994** \- Emma receives letter from Harry, Emma writes letter back to Harry

 **5 July, 1994** \- Emma receives a letter from George, Emma sends a letter to Remus

 **6 July, 1994** \- Emma receives a letter from Remus, Emma receives note from Fenrir

 **7 July, 1994** \- early morning (just after midnight), Sirius arrives at Lyall's home in Wales with Buckbeak, Sirius cuts Emma's hair

 **between 7 July - 10 July, 1994** \- Emma learns the truth about Fenrir and Remus

 **11 July, 1994** \- Emma heads to park with Sirius, run-in with Fenrir, Emma brought back to Saint Nicholas's, runs into Remus that night 

**12 July, 1994** \- Dumbledore visits Emma, Emma goes out to see Elara and Remus, Fenrir's first visit/first overnight, Emma receives one small section of memories

 **13 July, 1994** \- _Ward out of Saint Nicholas's_ ; Emma goes out to see Remus, Remus takes Emma home; Fenrir's second visit/overnight, Emma learns that nothing was ever wrong with Jude

 **14 July, 1994** - _Ward out of Saint Nicholas's_ ; Emma brought back home with Remus, first dance class since she was 11, meets Boris (again)

 **15 July, 1994** \- _Ward returns_ ; Remus at Ministry all day, meets Finley for the first time (doesn't get name), Emma doesn't receive the Wolfsbane Potion, Fenrir meets her when she sneaks out

 **16 and 17 July, 1994** \- Remus at Ministry all day, Emma doesn't receive the Wolfsbane Potion, night spent with Fenrir at the river

 **18 July, 1994** \- Hogwarts letters go out, Emma receives Wolfsbane Potion; Emma meets Finley, Raewyn, and Brennan; Emma decides what she wants to do with her life; meets Fenrir at river, Fenrir easily agitated

 **19 July, 1994** \- Emma really feeling the effects of the full moon; Emma has dance class; Emma has a more in-depth conversation with Fenrir

 **20 July, 1994** \- Emma nearly gets caught at home, Boris stays the night

 **21 July, 1994** \- Emma feeling very sick - Fenrir takes care of her in the morning after hearing from Boris; Emma receives first letter from Persephone; Ward nearly catches Emma with letter, sends her out, Boris stays the night

 **22 July, 1994** \- _full moon_ ; Remus starts 24 hour hold at Ministry for the full moon,  
Fenrir arrives at Saint Nicholas's early that day  
gives Emma the rest of her memories  
gives Emma "mysterious" third potion  
Fenrir assaults Emma  
Emma sends letter to Persephone and receives reply just before being locked up for the night  
Jude "recovers" and leaves St. Mungo's late that night

 **23 July, 1994** \- Emma meets Tonks, Fenrir attacks Emma; Emma brought to St. Mungo's

 **23 July - 26, 1994** \- Emma's stay in St. Mungo's, discharged the night of the 26th

 **27 July, 1994** \- trip to Diagon Alley, gets approval to go home for nearly three weeks

 **28 July, 1994** \- Fenrir tries to force Emma to give her loyalty; Emma finally gets to go home; Sirius arrives home

 **28 July, 1994 - 15 August, 1994** \- Emma is home with Remus and Sirius; sometime between these dates, Emma starts therapy again on *most* Fridays

 **15 August, 1994** \- first Ministry appointment with Emma involved, Jude attempts to gain custody; Emma is moved to the Moon household, start of Fenrir's stay

 **18 August, 1994** \- Fenrir has to leave Emma alone at the Moon's

 **20 August, 1994** \- Jude attacks Emma; Fenrir returns to the Moon's

 **21 August, 1994** \- _full moon_

 **22 August, 1994** \- the Quidditch World Cup

 **26 August, 1994** - _therapy_ , Emma gets to go home for the weekend

 **26 August - 29 August, 1994** \- Emma home with Remus; returns to the Moon household early on the 29th

 **29 August, 1994** \- Emma stumbles upon late-night meeting with Jude, Ellis, Persephone and "mysterious" fourth person

 **30 August, 1994** \- trip to Diagon Alley; Emma meets Greyson Fenmore

 **31 August, 1994** \- Emma decides on course of action she must take with Fenrir

 **1 September, 1994** \- return to Hogwarts

 **2 September, 1994** \- first day of classes

 **9 September, 1994** \- Emma's 15th birthday  
Greyson Fenmore begins Potion's Mastery work  
Emma's birthday Quidditch match

 **16 September, 1994** \- Elara's arrest  
Emma runs off to hide  
Spends night in the Hospital Wing with Greyson


	8. Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very much **in progress**
> 
> Covers original characters up until The Marauder's Child. Ages reflect character's age by end of book. If you've seen the character profiles on Tumblr, they have been adjusted to reflect story changes.

# Skip to Character

Emma Lupin  
Persephone Moon  
Caspian Moon  
Sage Moon  
Ellis Moon  
Elara Douglas  
Jude Nickels  
  
Broderick Ward  
Irma Bryce  
Margaret Lupin  
Jocelyn Carmichael  
Chloe Duffy  
Greyson Fenmore  
Boris  
Caddock "Ducky"  
Raoul  
Balin  
Killian  
Fergus  
Eirwyn  
Aiden  
Rendell  
Olcan  
Liekos  
Finley Irisborn  
Brennan Stratford  
Raewyn Stratford  
Leif Hadley  
Brian McIntosh  
Tasha Langley  
Morey Hopkins  
Hilliard Robbie  
Graham Bradshaw

##  **Emma Hope Lupin**

**Age:** 15  
 **Birth Date:** 9 September, 1979  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Residence:** Upper Helmsley, York  
 **House:** Hufflepuff  
 **Blood Status:** Half-blood  
 **Species:** Human/Were  
 **Sexuality:** Bisexual  
 **Patronus:** Wolf  
 **Boggart:**  
 _previous:_ Fenrir Greyback/Biological father Jude  
 _current:_ Remus dead

 **Wand:**  
 _First -_ Cedar, 9 3/4 in, Phoenix feather  
_reason for second wand: wand "died"_  
 _Second_ \- Hawthorn, 11 1/2 in, Phoenix feather  
_reason for third wand: wand was snapped in half by Peter Pettigrew following the events at the Shrieking Shack_  
 _Third_ \- Cedar, 11 3/4, Phoenix feather

 **Classes  
** **Good:** Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts  
 **Proficient:** Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying  
 **Bad:** History of Magic, Astronomy, Divination

 **Skills** **:** proficient in making the Wolfsbane Potion, proficient dueler

##  Persephone Moon

 **Name:** Persephone Ellis Moon  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Birth Date:** 22 December, 1979  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Residence:** Wales  
 **House:** Slytherin  
 **Blood Status:** Half-blood  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Sexuality:** Lesbian  
 **Patronus:** Unknown  
 **Boggart:** Being alone  
 **Wand:** Chestnut, 10 1/4 in, Dragon Heartstring  
  


 **Classes**  
 **Good:** Astronomy, Transfiguration, Divination  
 **Proficient:** Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures  
 **Bad:** History of Magic, Herbology, Charms

 **Skills** **:** proficient dueler

## Caspian Moon

 **Name:** Caspian Moon  
 **Age:** 13  
 **Birth Date:** 12 July, 1981  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Residence:** Wales  
 **House:** Hufflepuff  
 **Blood Status:** Half-blood  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Sexuality:** Straight  
 **Patronus:** Unknown  
 **Boggart:** Unknown  
 **Wand:** Apple, 12 1/2 in, Phoenix feather  
  
 **Classes**  
 **Good:** Flying, Herbology  
 **Proficient:** Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration  
 **Bad:** Charms, History of Magic

## Sage Moon

 **Name:** Sage Moon (nee Black)  
 **Age:** 35  
 **Birth Date:** 7 April, 1960  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Residence:** Wales  
 **House:** Slytherin - Graduated  
 **Blood Status:** Pure-blood  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Sexuality:** Straight  
 **Patronus:** Unable to produce  
 **Boggart:** Children dead  
 **Wand:** 10 3/4 in, Blackthorn, Unicorn Hair  
  
 **Classes**  
 **Good:** Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying, Herbology  
 **Proficient:** Astronomy, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Divination  
 **Bad:** Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures

## Ellis Moon

 **Name:** Ellis Felix Moon  
 **Age:** 37  
 **Birth Date:** 19 June, 1958  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Residence:** Wales  
 **House:** Ravenclaw - Graduated  
 **Blood Status:** Half-blood  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Sexuality:** Straight  
 **Patronus:** Unable to cast  
 **Boggart:** Unknown   
**Wand:** Elm, 11 1/4 in, Phoenix feather  
  
 **Classes**  
 **Good:** Charms, Flying, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes  
 **Proficient:** Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic

## Elara Douglas

 **Name:** Elara Jean Douglas   
**Age:** 31  
 **Birth Date:** 12 November, 1963   
**Gender:** Female   
**Residence:** London, England  
 **House:** Hufflepuff - Graduated   
**Occupation:** staff at Saint Mungo's Hospital - Serious Bites  
 **Blood Status:** Half-blood   
**Species:** Werewolf   
**Sexuality:** Bi-sexual  
 **Patronus:** Non-corporeal   
**Boggart:** Unknown  
 **Wand:** Willow, 10 1/4 in, Unicorn Hair  
  
 **Classes**  
 **Good:** Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying, Astronomy  
 **Proficient:** Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Divination

 **Skills:** Healing spells

##  Jude Nickels

 **Name** : Judas Walker Nickels  
 **Age:** 33  
 **Birth Date:** 27 October, 1961  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Residence:** Port Talbot, Wales  
 **House:** Ravenclaw - Graduated  
 **Blood Status:** Muggle-born  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Sexuality:** Straight  
 **Patronus:** Unable to produce  
 **Boggart:** Unknown  
 **Wand:** Elm, 10 3/4 in, Dragon Heartstring  
  
 **Classes**  
 **Good:** Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes  
 **Proficient:** Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying, Astronomy

 **Skills:** proficient in memory/memory altering charms


	9. Character Portraits

Through the magic of the site [Artbreeder](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.artbreeder.com&t=YmI1YmU2ZGQyMTJiMWQ3OTIwNDhlMTM2ZDQyZmYzMDNlOWQxYWFkOSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0&ts=1611945206) and Procreate I have been able to put together my version of characters in the story.

That being said, **_my_** version of characters may not be _**your**_ version of characters and that’s perfectly fine! While certain aspects are influenced by the actors that play the canon characters, most of them are absolutely not the same. I use a lot of the clues from the books, so they’ll be more accurate to book depictions. 

Some of my edits that I wasn’t able to achieve through the website are a bit…eeeehhhhh, but I tried.

I am not a master at photo editing and I’m just learning how to get the effects I’m looking for. Also - scars are really annoying to try and edit in. I gave it my best. Some of these will get updated in time, and will be noted to have updates.

Emma has a progression. She has pre-adoption potion (A Window to the Past and Dark Tranquility) and after-adoption potion (Daughter of the Moon and onward). Emma has the biggest differences out of all of the characters - so please keep that in mind. I was very startled when I sat down to do the comparisons between how she changes, so I'm sure you will be, too.

**Any resemblance to real life individuals is purely unintentional. These are all AI generated characters and made through a series of scales.**


	10. Emma Lupin (Aged 2 - 12) - A Window to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma from aged 2 to age 12 (A Window to the Past)

  



	11. Emma Lupin (Aged 12 - 13) - Dark Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma circa Dark Tranquility


	12. Emma Lupin (Aged 13 - 14) - Daughter of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma circa Daughter of the Moon


	13. Emma Lupin (Aged 14 - 15+) - The Marauder's Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma circa The Marauder's Child and onward (following Fenrir's attack)


	14. Remus Lupin




	15. Margaret Lupin




	16. Lyall Lupin




	17. Sirius Black




	18. Jude Nickels




	19. Elara Douglas




	20. Persephone Moon




	21. Caspian Moon




	22. Sage Moon




	23. Ellis Moon




	24. Jocelyn Carmichael




	25. Chloe Duffy




	26. Fenrir Greyback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, ao3 now has an explanation for #simpsforGreyback/#simpsforFenrir
> 
> It was very accidental. Also he has multiple "modes" as I refer to him. Naked face Fenrir is a mood - he's like a naked bear and I can't look at him without laughing. He's somehow scarier without the beard.
> 
> Also added side note - I had this man staring at me over every window as I wrote as he was saved on my desktop for the longest time. He kept staring at me...silently judging for what seemed like hours on end in "party mode."

"Party Mode"

"Default Mode"

"Naked Face Fen"


	27. Greyson Fenmore




	28. Cedric Diggory




End file.
